This invention relates generally to a dart game and more particularly to a dart game having "safe"darts and having a dart board or target which automatically indicates the score attained by the player or players. Various types of safe darts (i.e., darts which are not likely to cause personal injury) are disclosed in Morrison, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 1,075,264; Tyllyer U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,368; Brenkert et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,276 and Melvin U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,553. The latter three patents also disclose automatic score indicators as do Ullman U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 346,876; Kimmel et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,429; Gaut U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,599 and Callaway U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,173.